


Botellas Rotas Y Corazones Mecánicos

by blue_alek



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Crying over pictures, Depictions of achimophobia, Depictions of alcoholism, Depictions of astraphobia, Depictions of claustrophobia, Depictions of pyrophobia, Depression, Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Mending, Ringo is the best cat, Self Harm, Slow Burn, The neighbors are not main characters, Tom can shift between his human form and monster form, Tord Redemption, Tord has been changed tremendously by tragedy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, depictions of Nyctophobia, depictions of acrophobia, depictions of phonophobia, depictions of serious injuries/illnesses, depictions of slight body dysmorphia, depictions of thermophobia, edd is the mother of the group, someone take these characters away from me, tom and Tord are cuddlers, violent nightmares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_alek/pseuds/blue_alek
Summary: Tom no está bien, y no lo ha estado desde que lo mató a Él. Por un mes, se ha estado ahogando en alcohol en un intento por deshacerse de la culpa, aunque simplemente no pudo. Pero entonces encontró a Tord, muriendo en un callejón.Mientras Tom cuida a Tord para que se mejore, lentamente se comienza a alejar del alcohol. Tratando de evitar que Edd y Matt se enteren de que Tord está ahí, los ex enemigos empiezan a encontrar comodidad en el otro. Mientras combaten su depresión, PTSD, ataques de pánico y otros problemas mentales, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de lo que les está pasando.Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que se han enamorado del otro.





	Botellas Rotas Y Corazones Mecánicos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverfire12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/gifts).
  * A translation of [Broken Bottles and Mechanical Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8796136) by [Silverfire12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12). 



> Lo siento si hay errores ah no hay energía para buscar
> 
> idk if I can post this here sorry
> 
> También está en Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/135508725-ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ-ʙᴏᴛᴛʟᴇs-ᴀɴᴅ-ᴍᴇᴄʜᴀɴɪᴄᴀʟ-ʜᴇᴀʀᴛs-ᴛᴏᴍᴛᴏʀᴅ

—Tom, no puedes seguir haciendo esto —dijo Edd mientras miraba por el retrovisor. Tom sólo lo ignoró y continuó bebiendo lo que sea que había en su petaca. Matt volteó a ver a Edd y frunció el ceño.

—Tom, ¿te das cuenta de lo preocupados que nos ponemos cuando vamos a revisar si estás bien, sólo para ver que te fuiste? —preguntó Matt mirando a su amigo.

—M-me importa una mmmmierda —arrastró sus palabras mientras se hacía bolita. Sus amigos suspiraron—. N-no sé por qué s-se preocupan —dijo antes de empezar a atragantarse con su propio vómito. El pelirrojo cuidadosamente levantó a Tom y lo sentó en su regazo para luego poner una toalla en el asiento. Tom comenzó a ahogarse de nuevo y Matt lo dejó nuevamente en el asiento.

—Por favor no vomites en el asiento —dijo Edd, Matt tomó una de las muchas bolsas de basura y la puso en frente de su borracho amigo. Alcanzó a ponerlo en posición justo a tiempo, ya que Tom vomitó segundos después.

—¿Manchó el auto? —preguntó el chico con la sudadera verde una vez que Tom terminó. Matt hizo una mueca mientras amarraba la bolsa y la echaba por la ventana. Mirando alrededor, el chico con sudadera morada negó.

—Nop, el auto está limpio —dijo antes de mirar a Tom y gruñir. El chico se había vuelto a hacer bolita mientras tomaba—. Tom, por favor deja de beber...

—No, mmmmaldita sea —dijo volviendo a beber. Edd volvió a ver por el retrovisor y frunció el ceño en simpatía. Podía ver los hombros del chico temblando por los sollozos apenas reprimidos.

—Tom, él ya no puede dañarte —dijo el de sudadera morada mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tom. Él sólo se encogió a una bolita aún más pequeña y siguió bebiendo. Los silenciosos sonidos de su nariz sorbiendo fue todo lo que Edd tuvo que escuchar para saber que el de la sudadera azul estaba llorando.

El resto del camino en auto pasó rápido cuando Tom se quedó callado, significando que estaba dormido. Entrando en el estacionamiento del edificio, Edd suspiró.

—Mejorará cuando podamos reconstruir totalmente la casa —dijo Matt, silenciosamente. Edd asintió.

—Eso parece ser una gran parte de la causa de su estado actual —dijo mientras salía del auto y ayudaba a Matt a sacar a su amigo del auto. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Tom parecía más ligero que ayer.

—No creo que esté comiendo algo de lo que le damos —comentó Edd cuando le ponía seguro al auto y caminaba al edificio. Matt asintió, tristemente, mientras cargaba a Tom en sus brazos.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué se hace esto? —preguntó Matt cuando caminaban al edificio. Mientras entraban al elevador, Edd negó.

—Lo único que sé es que tiene algo que ver con... ya sabes —dijo, Matt sostuvo más fuerte a Tom. El pelirrojo suspiró.

—En este punto, sólo estoy enojado por lo que le hizo a Tom —dijo cuando el elevador se abrió. Los dos salieron y Edd comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

—¿Crees que pueda estar solo hoy? —preguntó, sacando sus llaves y buscando las llaves del departamento de Tom. Matt miró a Tom y se encogió de hombros.

—Es decir, está inconsciente, así que no es como si fuera a salir... —dijo Matt a la vez que Edd abría el departamento de Tom.

—Es verdad... —dijo y encendió las luces—. Y no es como si se fuera a despertar antes que nosotros de todas formas —dijo mientras abría la puerta a la habitación de Tom.

—Es verdad, sí —Matt asintió mientras acostaba a Tom en su cama—. Estoy seguro de que dormiría para siempre si pudiera —comentó, sacando una botella de Advil que Tom siempre mantenía en la cajonera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó nerviosamente, posando un vaso de agua en su mesita de noche.

—Um, bueno, ¿quiero decir que realmente le gusta dormir? —dijo el pelirrojo en confusión. Edd suspiró, aliviado.

—Oh gracias a Dios, dormir literalmente... —dijo—. Creí que querías decir que él quería... no importa —negó con la cabeza.

—Um, ¿está bien? —dijo antes de encogerse de hombros—. De todas formas, yo voy a dormir. ¡Necesito tener mi siesta de belleza después de todo! —dijo mientras se volteaba y salía. Edd sonrió y asintió antes de voltear a ver a Tom.

—Por favor mejórate... no sé qué tanto más pueda tolerar —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. Negando con la cabeza, suspiró—. Nada de esto fue tu culpa —Edd se paró y caminó hacia la puerta y apagó las luces.

—Por favor... necesitamos que te mejores.

* * *

 

 ****Tom dejó salir un quejido cuando despertó. Su cabeza estaba palpitando y su boca se sentía seca y pastosa. Arrojando las sábanas sobre su cabeza, el chico lentamente abrió sus ojos.

—Ugh, odio las resacas... —se quejó mientras miraba a su mesita de noche. Tomando el Advil, arrojó unas pocas pastillas en su boca antes de tomar el agua. Con eso hecho, se hizo una pequeña bolita.

—¿Tom? —se escuchó la voz de Edd cuando la puerta a su dormitorio se abrió. Tom se volvió a quejar.

—Vete a la mierda... —demandó débilmente. Edd suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Esto es tu culpa, ¿sabes? —dijo mientras acariciaba gentilmente la espalda de Tom. El de la sudadera azul sólo lo apartó y se hizo más pequeño entre las sábanas. Edd suspiró—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Tostadas... —gruño mientras cerraba sus ojos otra vez—. Y café... —Edd acarició la espalda de Tom una última vez antes de levantarse.

El de sudadera verde recordó una situación como ésta, e hizo un chiste malo. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada y lo apartó de nuevo. Edd rio, para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación, dejando a Tom solo con su miseria.

—Es por esto que odio estar sobrio... —gruñó de nuevo mientras se acurrucaba aún más en sus sábanas. Su cabeza dolía, su boca estaba seca y sus ojos picaban. Tom se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa que ayer.

—Joder —murmuró mientras lentamente se levantaba de cama y caminaba al armario. Tratando de ver con la poca iluminación del dormitorio, Tom abrió un cajón y buscó otra sudadera.

Sacando una, se quitó los pantalones y su sudadera. La aventó a algún lado y se puso la otra. Con eso hecho, volvió a su cama y se volvió a acurrucar, cerrando los ojos al instante.

—Tom, tengo tu café y tus tostadas —dijo silenciosamente Edd luego de abrir la puerta justo después de que Tom se acostara. Tom sólo se quejó en respuesta. No quería interactuar con personas ese día—. La dejaré en tu mesita de noche, ¿está bien? —Tom asintió.

—Oh cierto, Matt y yo tenemos que ir a hacer algo, está bien Tom? —dijo mientras ponía las cosas en la mesita. Tom gruñó en respuesta. Edd le dio palmaditas en la espalda gentilmente antes de irse.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo llámanos. Deberíamos volver en seis horas —dijo. Asintiendo, Tom levantó los pulgares. Una vez que Edd se fue, Tom lentamente se sentó y tomó su desayuno.

—Se preocupa demasiado por mí —murmuró, tomando una tostada y empezando a comer. Pudo sentir los analgésicos haciendo efecto cuando el dolor en su cabeza comenzó lentamente a desaparecer. Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, Tom término su comida en silencio.

—Me pregunto qué tienen que hacer hoy —dijo, agarrando su café y deambulando hasta llegar a su sala. La nostalgia lo invadió mientras veía todo su nuevo departamento, toda el área sintiéndose desconocida.

—Ha pasado un mes —dijo Tom, agitando su cabeza y caminando hasta el sofá—. No sé por qué no me he acostumbrado aún —dijo mientras se sentaba y tomaba el control.

—Tal vez van a hacer algo sólo para matar tiempo —murmuró mientras encendía la televisión y comenzaba a pasar los canales—. No, no, dios no... —susurró. Eventualmente se dio por vencido, lo dejó en un canal aleatorio y sacó su celular.

—Avians irritados, veremos qué tan rápido me aburro de ustedes hoy —Tom se susurró a sí mismo cuando abrió la aplicación. Los analgésicos ya habían quitado el dolor, así que ver a la pequeña, reluciente pantalla no era doloroso.

—Yyyyyy estás muerto —dijo, viendo a uno de los cerdos rojos explotar y desaparecer. El juego era horrible, y Tom lo sabía, pero era una gran forma de matar el tiempo.

—Me pregunto qué traman Matt y Edd... —musitó el chico de sudadera azul mientras miraba la pequeña pantalla. La mujer en la televisión estaba hablando de hámsteres o algo por el estilo, así que Tom ignoró el sonido.

Se quedó en la misma posición durante 5 horas, antes de darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba. Pausando el juego, el chico con ojos negros fue a tomar una carne seca del cajón de bocadillos y se volvió a sentar.

—Dios, ¿cuándo van a volver esos dos? —se preguntó mientras se acostaba boca arriba y seguía comiendo la carne seca. Estaba más que aburrido ahora.

—¡Mierda, estoy tan aburrido! —se quejó antes de apagar el celular y llevar su atención a la televisión. Fue a tomar el control para ver si había algo realmente interesante cuando una alerta apareció arriba de la cabeza de la presentadora.

—...autoridades han confirmado que este ataque fue efectuado por la Armada Roja —dijo la señorita justo cuando Tom subió el volumen. El chico se quedó paralizado.

—¿A-Armada Roja? —preguntó silenciosamente mientras sus oídos comenzaban a producir un pitido constante. No estaban hablando de la armada de Él, ¿verdad?

—Han confirmado que el robot era una maquinaria de la Armada Roja, e incluso creen que podría haber estado pilotado por el mismo Líder Rojo —siguió mientras el pitido en sus orejas era más y más notorio. Su dolor de cabeza regresó más fuerte que nunca mientras miraba a la televisión, su corazón palpitando por miedo.

Entonces el papel de "se busca" de Tord apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo antes de apagar la televisión. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando mientras sentía las paredes cerrarse alrededor de él. Con lágrimas en las mejillas, Tom corrió a su habitación y se enredó en la frazada de su cama en un intento por mantenerse consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no lo logró.

Una ola de calor subió por su espalda, y antes de que Tom supiera qué estaba pasando, ya había sido consumido por el pánico. Dejando salir un grito de terror, el chico salió de su habitación, tratando de salir del peso aplastante y del calor abrasador que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras corría, tropezó y cayó de cara, el dolor repentino lo salvó de sus pensamientos que habían empezado a ir un mes atrás. Temblando violentamente, Tom se presionó contra una esquina y se cubrió con su frazada y su cola. No sabía cuándo había cambiado, pero lo había hecho.

—Tom ya- ¿Tom? —preguntó Edd, entrando cautelosamente en el departamento de Tom, la confusión adornando su cara. Tom apenas reaccionó.

—Edd, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras Edd rápidamente ponía sus bolsas en la mesa e iba hacia Tom—. Oh —dijo, viendo a Tom en su lamentable estado.

—¿Tuviste otro ataque? —preguntó Edd, acercándose lentamente a Tom, sus ojos cafés irradiando preocupación. Tom intentó responder verbalmente, pero no lograba hacer que su boca cooperara, así que sólo asintió.

—Lo siento —musitó Edd mientras abrazaba a Tom. Él se contrajo por el contacto antes de hundirse en Edd, permitiendo que el chico lo calme—. No sé qué causó esto, pero estás bien ahora —susurró mientras al chico con sudadera azul le salían lágrimas.

—¡Voy a conseguir unas películas! —exclamó Matt de repente, haciendo saltar a Tom. A pesar del repentino miedo que Matt había causado accidentalmente, Tom sonrió y asintió levemente.

—Creo que tendremos una noche de películas de emergencia —dijo el chico con sudadera verde, levantándose—. Ven, hay que llevarte al sofá. ¡Dudo que seamos capaces de ver la película desde aquí! —dijo con energía, extendiendo su mano a Tom.

Asintiendo agradecido, tomó la mano de su amigo y se levantó, sin notar que su cola se desvanecía, entrando a su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron mientras caminaba lentamente al sofá. Ya ahí se sentó en el medio y se cubrió aún más con la frazada.

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —exclamó Matt, entrando a la habitación con películas en el bolsillo de su sudadera y con tazones de palomitas en sus brazos. Tom sonrió débilmente.

—¿Qué películas trajiste? —preguntó Edd mientras agarraba uno de los tazones y se lo daba a Tom. Él asintió agradecido mientras se acomodaba para poder alcanzar con facilidad las palomitas en su regazo.

—¡Tengo "Queen Wife", "Lunch at Jenny's", "The Sketchpad", "Hindenburg", "East Area Book", "Away With the Breeze", y "Clean Singing"! —exclamó mientras sacaba las películas del bolsillo. Edd suspiró.

—Sabes que nos has enseñado todas esas películas como 30 veces, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo he hecho? —dijo, mirando a Tom—. ¿Cuál quieres ver primero? —preguntó. Sonriendo débilmente, el chico levantó un dedo—. ¿Queen Wife? —le preguntó. Tom asintió.

—Bueno, esa no está tan mal... —murmuró Edd, pretendiendo estar irritado por el hecho de que iban a ver películas de romance estúpidas mientras Matt encendía el DVD.

Tom sostuvo su respiración cuando el pelirrojo encendió la tele, asustado de que aún estuvieran hablando sobre Él. Por suerte, estaban hablando de como los científicos estaban intentando encontrar extraterrestres.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el chico de sudadera morada antes de que la televisión cambiara al menú de la película. Asintiendo, Tom volvió a asentir débilmente. Matt presionó play para luego tomar una manta y sentarse junto a Tom, presionándose contra el británico.

Con un suspiro, Tom se concentró en la película, bloqueando todo excepto a sus amigos presionándose contra él. El pánico lentamente fue desapareciendo de su sistema, y antes de que la noche terminara, se estaba burlando de las películas junto a Edd.

* * *

 

En la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó en el suelo con un tazón en su cara. Quejándose, el chico con ojos negros trató de tallarse los ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, ni se podía sentar. Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa. Edd y Matt se habían quedado dormidos arriba de él de nuevo.

Matt tenía sujeto el brazo de Tom con un potente agarre, y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Edad tenía sujeto el otro brazo de Tom, sosteniéndolo junto a su pecho como a un peluche. También estaba arriba de los dos, su cabeza en el pecho de Tom mientras sus pies estaban al lado de Matt.

A pesar de estar debajo de los dos, Tom no se quería mover. Ayer durmió mejor que cualquier otro día en meses, así que estaba feliz quedándose ahí. Además, sería un crimen despertar a sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos se quedaba despierto hasta la media noche, y ayer estuvieron hasta las tres.

—Mm, Tom? —preguntó Edd casi media hora después. Riendo suavemente, Tom liberó su brazo y miró a su amigo.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras veía a Edd despertar lentamente. El chico de ojos cafés parpadeó y abrió sus ojos. Antes, Edd se habría asustado si se viera a sí mismo abrazando así a Tom, pero ya había pasado bastantes veces como para ni siquiera mostrarse desconcertado.

—Buenos días Tom —respondió Edd mientras se quitaba de encima y se sentaba—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, estirándose. Viendo su reloj, Tom parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Las dos —dijo mientras intentaba liberar su otro brazo. Edd se quejó.

—Ugh, no podré dormir hoy —se volvió a quejar antes de levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba Matt—. Vamos Matt, hora de levantarse —dijo, sacudiendo al pelirrojo. Matt gimoteó en protesta y se apegó más a Tom.

—Matt, despierta —dijo el chico de sudadera verde un poco más alto que antes, sacudiendo aún más al pelirrojo. Matt respondió gruñendo y apretando más el brazo de Tom mientras trataba perezosamente de quitar a Edd de encima.

—¿Sabes qué? Al diablo —dijo el chico de sudadera azul después de tratar por minutos de liberarse—. Oye Matt —dijo con una sonrisa. Edd se quejó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Tom, eso es rudo —dijo, sentándose y cruzando los brazos. Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte —dijo antes de regresar su atención a Matt—. Hey Matt, alguien rompió todos tus espejos.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamó Matt, levantándose y dejando libre el brazo de Tom. Él río mientras Matt salía del departamento y corría por el pasillo. Las puertas se sacudieron cuando Matt abrió con gran fuerza su puerta, un ruidoso estruendo y un grito siguiendo el sonido.

Tom se congeló, dejando de reír. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, el pánico corrió por sus venas mientras calor subió por su cuello. Su pecho se tensó cuando fuego cruzó por su campo de vista.

—No no no no no —susurró mientras se hacía para atrás—. ¡Estoy en m-mi departamento! —exclamó cuando las llamas se acercaron a él—. Estoy- ¡estoy a s-salvo! —lloriqueó antes de chocar contra algo. Tom gritó.

—¡N-NO! ¡A-AYÚDENME! —gritó mientras el fuego se acercaba cada vez más a él. Cerró sus ojos mientras trataba de empujar la presión de su pecho. Dicha presión se movió a sus hombros, causando que empujara más fuerte.

—Dime, ¿por qué debería ayudarte? —los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos mientras terror puro se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—¿T-Tord? —susurró, mirando hacia arriba. Cuando vio lo que estaba arriba de él, sintió el vómito subiendo por su tráquea.

Lo que estaba arriba de él era una versión retorcida y horrenda de su ex amigo. La piel de Tord estaba carbonizada, y unas partes de la carne habían desaparecido, lo único quedando son los huesos quemados. Sus ojos normalmente grises se habían quemado, dos luces blancas reemplazándolos. Cojeaba, sus brazos se sacudían con cada paso. Sin embargo, la peor parte era el arpón que sobresalía de su pecho.

—¿Por qué Tom? —preguntó Tord, sacando a Tom del trance en el que se encontraba—. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mí? —Tom negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no q-quería! —lloró mientras Tord se acercaba a él. Colocando sus manos en frente de su cara, Tom rezó para que se fuera.

—¿Entonces por qué me disparaste? —preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tom. Él ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando la figura horrenda de su amigo lo miraba.

—¡Y-YO NO QUERÍA! —gritó el de sudadera azul mientras cerraba sus ojos. Justo cuando la mano de Tord empezaba a rozar su mejilla, algo lo golpeó.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, y se encontró con que estaba hecho bolita debajo de su mesa. No se veía nada de fuego. Mientras volvía a la realidad, Tom vio que junto a él estaba Edd con una cara de extrema preocupación, con una mano en su hombro y otra levantada, como si fuera a golpear a alguien.

—¿E-Edd? —preguntó débilmente Tom, como si estuviera al fin reconociendo dónde estaba. Edd suspiró aliviado.

—Oh gracias a dios —dijo mientras se sentaba—. Estás de vuelta —Matt se asomó al lado de Edd.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con la preocupación haciendo sus ojos azules brillar—. ¡Estuviste gritando como por diez minutos! —exclamó. Pasando saliva, el chico asintió temblando.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —preguntó el de sudadera verde mientras tomaba su mano y lo sacaba lentamente de debajo de la mesa. Tom negó—. Está bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ti por si quieres decirnos —Tom asintió otra vez.

—Hey Tom, ¿quieres ir a comer con nosotros? —dijo Matt después de unos minutos en silencio. Tom sonrió débilmente.

—C-claro —dijo. Los otros dos sonrieron mientras Matt se levantaba.

—¡Yay! —exclamó felizmente—. ¡Los veré en 30 minutos! —dijo mientras saltaba con una expresión de emoción. Tom sonrió mientras su amigo salía de su departamento y se dirigía al suyo. Miró a Edd y sonrió con debilidad.

—Bueno, creo que debemos prepararnos —dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba. Edd asintió.

—Sí —dijo, levantándose—. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí? —preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. Tom evitó soltar un suspiro molesto. Estaba muy cansado de Edd siendo sobre protector. Entendía perfectamente el porqué, pero eso no significaba que lo disfrutara.

—Sí, estaré bien —dijo, viendo a Edd a los ojos. Edd también lo vio por un segundo, buscando algún signo de deshonestidad en sus ojos. Al no encontrar ninguno, suspiró.

—Bien... por favor no dudes en venir conmigo si comienzas a tener otro ataque —dijo Edd para después darle un pequeño abrazo. Tom asintió.

—Estaré bien Edd —dijo, separándose—, es mejor que vayas a cambiarte si no quieres que Matt tarde años —dijo con una sonrisa. Edd asintió y le sonrió también.

—Sí, nos vemos en unos minutos —dijo, volteándose y saliendo del departamento de Tom. Después de que la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa de Tom desapareció.

—No los merezco —murmuró mientras caminaba a su habitación. Con la mirada ausente tomó una sudadera de su ropero antes de tomar un par de jeans y caminar al baño.

Quitándose su sudadera, Tom bajó la mirada a su brazo. Mordió su labio y pasó sus dedos por la larga y áspera cicatriz. Terminó de curarse casi como una semana después gracias a la situación de él siendo monstruo, pero, aparte de las que él mismo se hizo, esta fue la única que se hizo cicatriz.

—Un recordatorio del monstruo que soy... —murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza y se ponía la otra sudadera. Cayó en su rutina usual de nuevo, yendo a la sala después de cambiarse.

Llenó su petaca de Smirnoff y se puso los zapatos antes de salir del departamento. Estuvo ahí por unos pocos minutos hasta que Edd salió de su departamento y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Tom. Matt salió después de unos pocos segundos, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿¡Están listos!? —preguntó emocionado. Los dos asintieron para después subir al ascensor y luego salir del edificio. Ya abajo, los tres caminaron por la calle, apenas notando el callejón por el que pasaban.

* * *

 

Ninguno de los tres lo sabían, pero en el callejón había una figura hecha bolita junto a un contenedor de basura. La figura se apretaba contra el contenedor, abrazándose a sí mismo con su brazo en un intento por mantener el calor.

La figura tenía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, intentando sentir menos frío. Sus orejas eran de un intenso color rojo y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Sus hombros estaban temblando violentamente mientras frotaba su lado con su brazo.

Si alguien miraba de cerca, vería las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Aun así, nadie lo veía dos veces. Simplemente pasaban a su lado como si él no existiera.

Al chico no le molestaba que nadie fuera a ayudarlo. De hecho, estaba feliz con eso. En su mente, eso era lo que merecía. Merecía estar solo y pudrirse.

Horas pasaron mientras el chico recordaba lo que había pasado hace menos de un mes. Mientras la luna comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, la figura se acostó y se hizo una bolita.

Y así, ignorado por el mundo, el chico en la sudadera roja durmió.


End file.
